1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to assembly of parts, particularly assembly of parts with holes. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to assemblies for compensating for variation in the placement of holes in parts in the assembly of parts.
2. Background
During assembly, parts may be attached by placing elongate structures, such as bolts or pins, through holes in the parts. Anticipated manufacturing variation in the location of the holes of each part necessitates clearances between the elongate structures and the holes in the parts. If the clearances are not sufficient to accommodate the manufacturing variation, an elongate structure may not be able to be inserted through both parts. Further, if the clearances are not sufficient to accommodate the manufacturing variation, deformation of the elongate structures and the parts may be required to insert elongate structures.
One solution is to locate the holes in one part from the holes in the other part. This technique may be known as “match drilling.” Another solution is to drill a slotted hole in one of the parts or use a slotted bushing rather than a circular hole. Yet another solution is to use an elongate structure having only a partial full diameter. Such an elongate structure may be referred to as a “diamond pin.”
However, these solutions may be undesirable for use in manufacturing. For example, the parts still may not mate properly and may require rework or scrap. Further, these solutions may require additional time or additional elements. Still further, these solutions may increase the cost or weight of the system undesirably.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.